Crying Alone in the Dark
by AngelLunaraStar
Summary: Yugi is carrying a burden and is afraid to tell anyone, Yami tries to find out and gets shocking results
1. Worries

~*~Crying Alone in the Dark~*~  
  
Billie: Well, another ficcy, but this time, it's more longer yippers! ^_^  
  
Shady: grrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttt -_-;;;  
  
Billie: *whacks him with a mallet* one more word out of you and you're going back to jail.  
  
Shady: o.o!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Billie: Then be quiet then!!  
  
Shady: -_-;;  
  
Billie: Look, okay, this might be a little bit of Yugi-angst, and some y/y !! YAY!! ^_^  
  
Shady: .....  
  
Billie: Okay ^^;; Let's get on with the fic now shall we?  
  
~*~ I don't own Yugioh, so if you want to sure me, don't expect the mulla cuz' me have none!! ~*~  
  
A small boy sat in front of my desk, looking at me with those eyes.  
  
As some know, his name was Yugi Motou, yeah yeah, the kid that was a midget, has the crazy gavitized hair and the innocent, not-to-be-missed lavender eyes.  
  
Well, these eyes ain't innocent anymore, no siree. He looked angry, depressed, yep, all of the above. I haven't seen anyone this bad in years.  
  
I work for a secret agency that I can't tell you the name, I don't know how this kid of the age of 16 could track me or any of my co-workers down. It was pretty impressive, I think I would hire him, if I was the boss. But the boss was in vacation and I was his supervisor at the time, sooo, pretty much I'm stuck here playing Solitare all day (That's what my mom says her boss does ^_^;;;)  
  
But here comes Yugi, honestly, I have to admit this kid is sharp, not by looks, but by mind. He seemed to answer every question before I asked. For example, his name, age, DOB (Date of Birth), grade, guardian/parents. He answered them all in one strike, yep, he's sharp.  
  
It seems like he's comfortable enough tho, I mean, he looked like a pretty depressed teen that looked like an eight year old. He is as tall as my little sister!! And she's only 9!!  
  
But this ain't some funny situation, but I promise you, I think this guy gots some issues up his sleeve. I don't know if he's here to turn someone in or for advice....but I can't blame him that he's silent and fidgeting.  
  
Right now I was reading his record, making _sure_ that he was really who he was. He was a pretty good kid, no criminal charges, no detention slips, no tardys, nothing, nothing at all that could sense a very disturbed child.  
  
You could tell that his records _reflect_ of how he is _now_. I looked up from the record file and leaned on the leather chair that I sat on.  
  
"Tell me Yugi, what's got the sun on your brow? (1)"  
  
Yugi just looked down, guess he's not the talkitive type, ne? Well, I've had seen many stubborn people, and this is one of them.  
  
"Yugi, if you don' tell me what's wrong, I won't be able to solve your problem."  
  
THAT seemed to get his attention. He looked up at me quickly with wide eyes.  
  
"Lilly, I don't know what to do, I don't know if I should, if I should-" He stuttered, I've seen many people with Stutter Syndrome, but this kid is pretty much got the case of it.  
  
"I understand, you don't want to tell your close friends about the secret, ne?"  
  
If you're wondering about the 'secret', it's none of your concern, it's something that only me, Yugi and others that have it know. It's seems like the secret is too huge enough of a burden for Yugi to carry. Poor kid.  
  
Other co-workers that had worked with Yugi _and_ know the 'secret', they couldn't figure anything out, now. I'm his only hope.  
  
Yugi nodded, "But now they're ignoring me because they think somethings up, they now noticed that I'm not home at night, that I'm always tired at the day, they're going to figure out someday!!"  
  
He's desprate, _very_ desprate. I leaned back on the chair again, this time cracking my knuckles on the wooden desk.  
  
"Sooo, what do you want me to do, Yugi? Get you a replica?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, "I need help, desprate help, what do I have to do to get this off my chest?"  
  
I sighed and then stood from my seat. Almost towering Yugi. "There's only one thing." I hand him a card. "Go to Professor Lionheart, he helped me with this burden, maybe he can help you."  
  
Yugi looked at the card and then smiled a little, "Arigoto, Lilly-san."  
  
I nodded, "No prob, just keep the sun from your brow, from now on, kay?"  
  
Yugi smiled, "I will, Lilly-san, I will."  
  
He got out of the seat and walked out. Man do I feel bad for the kid. Hope Lionheart will do something about this.  
  
~*~ (1)= It's a figure of speech, 'What's wrong?' that's what my dad asks me when I'm upset.  
  
Didja like it?! Huh Huh huh!?! Anyways, R/R!! 


	2. Mystery

~*~Crying Alone in the Dark~*~  
  
Billie: *sigh* I need to lose these ideas.  
  
Shady: Okay, listen up people, If you haven't read the original fic, 'Moonlight' in www.mediaminer.org yet, you're missing a great original, I have to admit, I act like that Simon dude in American Idol, and I love Billie's Original ^_^  
  
Lighty: o.o;;;;;;; Billie? Did you contaminate Shady's mind!?!  
  
Billie: ^^;;; no, not exactly, he ran into the tree and he forgot everything, then he started looking at my fics and _liked_ it.....now he's admitting that he's like Simon.  
  
Shady: *looks at the carpet* what lovely carpet ^_^  
  
Lighty: o.o;;;;; I'm scared.  
  
Billie: -_-;; relax, I'll find a board or something. ~*~ Don't own Yugioh, so don't even ask!!! ~*~  
  
Yugi walked slowly home, hoping and praying that no one would see him, especially the bullies. He looked up at the sunset that touched the horizon of the ocean nearby. He sighed, 'Beautiful sunset, but soon it would be a beautiful moonlight.' he turned the corner towards the Kame Shope. (I'm sorry, but I like spelling Shope this way!!)  
  
Yugi opened the door and sighed, 'Grandpa, if you're only here, you would be helping me.' (Gramps is dead *cries* *sniff* I'm fine ^_^)  
  
He went upstairs and saw that Yami was fast asleep in his bed. 'Yami's tend to be lazy around here, it's funny.'  
  
He saw the sun completly gone. 'well, time for me to go.' He grabbed a amythest cloak from under his bed, threw it around him and tied the latch that was shaped like a creasant moon. Yugi then looked at Yami who was still content in the bed. Yugi kissed Yami's forehead and ran off, putting the hood over his head.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami woke up minutes later. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:00 at night. Yami sensed that Yugi wasn't there. 'Why is it that every time that it's nighttime, Yugi is no where to be found. I hope he's okay.'  
  
He stood up and saw something rather interesting. It was one of Yugi's neck belts. 'Yugi wouldn't leave these here.' Yami felt suspicion take over, 'Something is just not right.'  
  
He grabbed the cordless phone from it's cradle and dialed Joey's number, 'I'm going to find out what Yugi is doing wether I like it or not.'  
  
~*~  
  
Minutes later, Joey came in with concren written all over his face. "What's wrong, Yami?"  
  
Yami looked up, "It's Yugi, he's been acting very weird lately, haven't you noticed?" Joey turned away, seeming to find the wall very interesting.  
  
Yami stood up and strode next to Joey, "Is there something I don't know?"  
  
Joey looked at Yami with deep concern. "It's been happening for a long time, Yami."  
  
Yami opened his mouth, then closed it, lost of words. Joey nodded, "It started happening 3 years ago."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Yo, Yugi!! Gimme your lunch money now!" Ushrio yelled as he rammed Yugi into the nearest wall. Yugi winced, but didn't cry at all.  
  
Ushrio frowned, "Why aren't you crying, shrimp!?" He tighentened his grip on Yugi's shoulders, almost about to pop them from the joints.  
  
"Leave me alone," Yugi muttered softly.  
  
Joey walked down the hall, then noticed the confrontation between the bully and Yugi. "Hey leave him alone, Ushrio!!"  
  
Ushrio just glared at Joey, "I'll handle you later for putting your nose into someone's bussiness." He rasied his fists, about to punch Yugi's delicate face, but aura appeared around Yugi and stopped the fist inches away from his cheek, "WHAT THE-"  
  
Yugi looked up at Ushrio with his eyes glowing an electric blue, "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi's voice boomed throughout the whole school. Ushrio flew backwards into a wall, leaving a huge dent.  
  
Joey looked at the unconsious Ushrio, then at Yugi, who was on his hands and knees, sobbing.  
  
Joey walked cautiously towards Yugi, "Yug, are you okay?"  
  
Yugi looked up, his eyes a normal violet.  
  
"Do you know what happened, Yugi?" Joey asked. Yugi's eyes filled with tears as he pushed Joey aside causing him to ram into the wall as Yugi bounded across the hallways.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Yami just looked at Joey, wondering wether to laugh or to just stare. So he just settled with a blank stare. Joey looked back at Yami and frowned, "It's crazed, but it's true...there was another time when Yugi was actin' strange."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Yugi, you want some juice?" Joey asked. They were at Joey's house at the time. Yugi nodded, "Sure, Joey, that would be great."  
  
Joey came back with the glasses filled with juice minutes later. Joey then saw Yugi with his head down, looking fast asleep.  
  
"Yo, Yug, wake up." Joey said, shaking Yugi gently. Yugi, who was still asleep, grabbed Joey by the collar and threw him to the floor with ease.  
  
Joey just laid there in shock as Yugi slept on.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Yami finally opened his mouth, "Joey, wouldn't Yugi then have no problems with bullies? I mean, he did practically throw you across the room."  
  
Joey sighed, "You know Yugi, he's that type that doesn't want anyone hurt, so I guess he kept it to himself."  
  
Yami leaned back in the chair, "So, I suppose we keep an eye on him."  
  
Joey nodded, "Two eyes."  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, well, that's a wrap! Now that they are in suspicion with Yugi, does this have to do with the secret? What was that cloak for? Why didn't Yugi wear his neck belt? So many questions that you can puke! ^_^ R/R!!! 


	3. Murder

~*~Crying Alone in the Dark~*~  
  
Don't own Yugioh, never will  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi leaned on a tree in a relaxed position. He was on duty to watch the area for anything suspicious. He seemed to get used to it by now.  
  
He tensed when a snap of a twig broke the silence. Yugi whipped around with a dagger in hand and almost struck another person that was wearing a ruby hooded cloak.  
  
"Whoa!! Watch it Yugi!! It's only me!" a male voice yelped, dodging Yugi's dagger. Yugi sighed and put the dagger away. "What do you want now, Carlos? I'm very busy already with duty, you know."  
  
Carlos just snickered, "Yeah, yeah, you and your duties, you're so full of it."  
  
Yugi glared at him, "Don't you have better things to do, like watch Lilly perhaps?" Carlos made a fake pout, which made Yugi laugh softly.  
  
"Leave Lilly-kun out of this, she's mine and you know it." Carlos said proudly. He had a crush on Lilly for a pretty long time. He could go on and on with her looks, her attitude and _everything_.  
  
Yugi just rolled his eyes, "Okay, but if you don't leave, I might tell her you like her." Carlos stiffened, "You wouldn't dare!! You're supposed to be innocent!!"  
  
Yugi laughed at that, "I might be innocent, but I learn to be evil from Yami." Carlos smirked at the name, then casually stood next to Yugi, leaning on the same tree.  
  
"Telling by Yami, I think he's either you're evil twin or your crush." Carlos teased. Yugi's eyes widened, and tint of pink rose in his cheeks in the pale moonlight.Carlos loved to embarrass Yugi so much, especially when it came to embarrassing him in front of people.  
  
"You wouldn't tell anyone....would you?" Yugi asked, slumping to the ground in a sitting position, Carlos took a seat as well.  
  
"Nah, you kept my secret, I'll keep yours." Yugi smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"Don' mention it," Carlos replied. Both watched the moon shine above them in silence, until a loud scream echoed throughout the forest.  
  
Carlos jumped, "What was that?!"  
  
Yugi jumped as well, grabbing his dagger, "Comon' let's go!" Yugi ran towards the scream, Carlos followed at his heels.  
  
~*~  
  
Minutes later, Carlos and Yugi were shocked at what they found.  
  
"No, Mindy!!" Yugi cried, he looked at the malipulated body in front of them, the slash marks were made by a large knife or sword.  
  
Feathers surrounded the body, feathers of a light blue tint of a color that shined dimly in the light.  
  
"This is the third murder this week, first Kayla, then Jason, now Mindy." Carlos said sadly. He rammed his fist into the nearest tree, causing it to fall to the ground. "I can't beleive this!!"  
  
Yugi looked at Carlos, "Carlos! Pipe down or someone might see us!!"  
  
Carlos looked down, "Sorry."  
  
Yugi looked at the body, sighing, "Another of our kind....destroyed and killed for no reason....these scientists have to be stopped."  
  
Carlos nodded, "Yeah, they will be dead at my feet if they kill someone else."  
  
Yugi stood up, "Yeah, I hope that it wasn't Efreim that killed them."  
  
Carlos examined the body....then frowned, "Yugi...it was Efreim."  
  
Yugi's eyes filled with tears, 'Then Mindy died painfully....this is bad.....no....this is _terrible_.'  
  
Carlos shook his head, "I don't know, Yugi, but we gotta keep our eyes behind our backs if we're not careful.."Carlos gulped, "We might end up like Mindy."  
  
Yugi nodded and wiped his eyes, "Carlos, I might be asking too much of a favor, but could you go to school with me until the murders cease?" Carlos shrugged, "I guess, it's not too much of a hassle."  
  
Yugi bowed quickly, "Thank you, Carlos-chan." Carlos nodded, "You're welcome."  
  
~*~  
  
Muahahahahaha!!! I just keep you guessing!! I love being evil!! HA! Anyways, who killed Mindy and the other people, what's this Efreim that they keep talking about, why was Yugi 'on duty', why were there feathers around the body? So many questions, too many mysteries, you'll see if you r/r!!! 


	4. Moonestic

~*~Crying Alone in the Dark~*~ Don't own Yugioh! Don't sue!!  
  
~*~  
  
"ANOTHER MOONESTIC MURDERED!?!?! This is obsurd!!" A feminine voice boomed though the room. Yugi and Carlos winced at the woman's voice. Lilly, who was also there stood up from her desk and yelled back,"Jeana! I will not tollerate your voice in my office! Pipe down!"  
  
Jeana pouted and slumped back in the seat. Lilly leaned back on the chair sighing, "Look, I know this is quite a shock and I know that Professor Fern and Professor Lionheart would _now_ be working on taking action and putting more moonestics on duty."  
  
Yugi shook his head, "But it's not going to be enough! I mean, if we put more moonestics there, it's like a death sentence!"  
  
Jeana nodded, "Yugi's right, we're just doing the job for them."  
  
Lilly sighed, "I'm not the one for you to complain at. Lionheart is the guy you're looking for."  
  
Carlos leaned his head back, "Guys, I don't think that Professor Fern is even _helping_."  
  
Lilly blinked, "Why do you say that?"  
  
Carlos looked eye to eye at Lilly, "He's getting suspicious everyday, I mean, it's getting weirder everyday"  
  
Lilly just shook her head, "I don't see anything wrong with him, he's just figeting over this mess, somehow we will fix this. Let's just hope that we will....and keep it that way."  
  
Yugi stood up, "Guys, I better get going, Yami might be worried."  
  
Jeana blinked, "You _still_ haven't told him?"  
  
Yugi looked down in guilt as Lilly glared daggers at Jeana. Jeana bit her lip, "Sorry Yugi, I thought that you would've told him by now."  
  
Yugi smiled a little, "It's okay, I just need to find the words to tell him."  
  
Lilly nodded, "That's a good idea. But you should know by now that Yami might be suspicous of your actions."  
  
Yugi sighed, "Yeah, but I don't know what to tell him....it's just....so hard....I mean, what would everyone say?"  
  
Lilly stood up and walked next to Yugi, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Yugi, no matter what, me, Carlos and Jeana will still be with you, no matter what, and I know Yami would understand....I just know it."  
  
Yugi looked up at her with a sad smile, "Thanks Lilly."  
  
Carlos gave a thumbs up, "We're with ya all the way, Yugi."  
  
Jeana nodded, "Always."  
  
Yugi smiled wider, "Thanks you guys, this means a lot to me."  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi slowly walked the forests alone, watching the moon shimmer above him. He sighed and placed his hands on his head in a relaxed position. He thought about what Lilly and the others said about him telling Yami about what has been happening lately. The other thing was telling Yami he _loved_ him. But there's some disadvantages to the stituation. I mean, it's really hard to admit something this huge.  
  
Yugi looked around, 'I better be careful, there are some Crenations around this area.' he froze when he heard the sound of someone near, 'Damnit.'  
  
He turned around and saw a Crenation on a branch of a tree. Yugi frowned, "What the hell do you want?"  
  
The Crenation smirked, "Well, who would a moonestic like you be doing in Crenation territory? Hm?"  
  
Yugi frowned deeper, "I'm a moonestic yes, but I have a name you know."  
  
"Yes, Yugi Motou it is?"  
  
"Yes, and who would you be Crenation?"  
  
"Jacob Stone. You better remember my name when you die" He pulled out a sword from it's seath and smirked, "You'll be a better opponent than that bitch I killed minutes ago." he smirked deeper, "You up for the challenge, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi drew his dagger, "Yes, you bet."  
  
Jacob jumped off from the tree and charged his sword towards Yugi. Yugi dodged, jumping to the side and behind another tree. Jacob growled and looked around, not noticing Yugi climbing up the tree. When Yugi was over Jacob's head, Yugi jumped and landed piggy-back style with his legs around Jacob's neck.  
  
"Curse you, Moonestic!!" Jacob tried to throw Yugi off, but Yugi had a good grip on him. Yugi dug his nails on Jacob's neck, who howled in pain. Yugi kicked off Jacob and whirl kicked Jacob on the side, causing Jacob to ram head first into a tree, leaving a trail of blood on the bark.  
  
Yugi winced at the site and picked up the sword from the ground. "Jason's sword." He wiped the dry blood off it with Jacob's shirt and placed it in an extra seath he kept with him just in case. He took one last look at the motionless body and walked off.  
  
~*~ When Yugi returned, he was greeted by Joey and Yami, who were both filled with concern in their eyes.  
  
"Yug! What happened? Where were you!?" Joey fired a lot of questions at Yugi and Yugi tried his best to keep his sanity. (Yeah, if someone kept on askin' me questions, I'd probably lose _my_ sanity....if I had any ^_^;;;)  
  
"Yugi, it's 4' o clock in the morning! And you've been going out every night!! What is going on?" Yami demanded, but still looked at Yugi with concern. Yugi sighed and said, "I just go to the forest to....clear my mind about life and everything....it's just the stress lately, guys, I'm sorry if I got you worried." (Man, that was a good cover up.)  
  
Both Joey and Yami looked at each other. Yugi prayed that they would fall for the little fib.  
  
"It's okay Yugi, just please let us know next time so we don't have to worry if you're still alive." Yami inquired. Yugi nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I will guys, sorry again." Yugi raced upstairs and went to bed, not bothering to take his cloak off.  
  
~*~ WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Another Chappie! ^_^ Okay guys, if you don' review, this story goes bye bye down the toilet ^_^ 


	5. Opps, that slipped

~*~Crying Alone in the Dark~*~ Don' Own Yugioh, Own plot, don't sue, just read!!  
  
~*~  
  
Carlos stood outside of Yugi's house, seeming a little worried about leaving the forest. One, because he had to wear his cloak all day for certain reasons. Two, he was afriad of Crenations would be around or worse, Scientists.  
  
But Carlos was a risk-taker, he would do _anything_ for a challenge. If Lilly or Yugi had problems with it, he would just ignore it (Who does this guy remind me of?)  
  
Carlos looked over by the corner of his eye and saw Yami eating breakfast near the window. 'So this is Yugi's evil twin....I knew he had an evil twin I knew it!!' (You know, I kinda wondered that when I started watching Yugioh) Carlos thought, 'Yugi might be Dr. Jekle but I think I found his Mr. Hyde' He snickered and shoved his hands in his jean pockets.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi got up minutes later with crumbs in his eyes (I hate that stuff!!!) he wiped them off and slowly took off the cloak. He then threw it under his bed and flopped back in his bed. 'I don' wanna go to school' Yugi winned to himself.  
  
"Yugi!! Get down here you lazy excuse for a sophmore!!!" Yami yelled from downstairs.  
  
"What was that?!?!" Yugi yelled, fully awake. Yami laughed full heartedly and ended up getting a pillow thrown at his head.  
  
"Not _funny_ Yami" Yugi muttered, about to throw another pillow, but Yami already grabbed the floor and threw it back at Yugi before he could react. Yugi flopped to the floor with an ungraceful 'thud' and rolled on his stomach. Yami took this advantage to tickle the youth's sides, Yugi's weak spot.  
  
"Iie!! Not that Yami!! Not _that_!!!!" Yugi yelled over his surpassing fits of giggles. Yami was laughing with him, enjoying torturing the smaller of the two. When he finally stopped, he noticed that he was _sitting_ on Yugi.  
  
"Yami, get off me."  
  
"No, you're rather comfortable."  
  
"No, you're rather lazy."  
  
"That was an insult!"  
  
"That was so funny I forgot to laugh"  
  
"Since when did you become sarcastic?"  
  
"Since I had put the puzzle together, I lost my sanity."  
  
"If you had any sainty."  
  
"You don't know sainty, cuz' you never had any!!"  
  
"You say it like I deserve a grammy, I'd like to thank-"  
  
"No, you deserve a whack at the head."  
  
"Shut up, Sourpuss."  
  
"Um, you got that all wrong."  
  
"Can it, wise crack"  
  
"I'm not a wise crack, I'm a wiseman, bow to my wisdom, grasshopper!!"  
  
"I think the wisman lost his throne."  
  
"You lost yours by a toilet seat." ( I don't know, that just popped up in my mind)  
  
Glare.  
  
Glare back.  
  
"I can't stand you when you do that."  
  
"I love you too Yami."  
  
"What was that?!?"  
  
~*~  
  
Muahahaha!! Cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm evil!! R/R if you want me to continue!!!!!!! 


	6. Give him time

~*~Crying Alone in the Dark~*~ ~*~Don't own, Don't sue, READ!!~*~  
  
Both Yugi and Yami stayed silent.......For a while.  
  
"Yugi, I....um." Yami started, till there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Yugi said quickly and running to the door. Yugi opened the door to see that Carlos was standing at the doorway. "Carlos!?! What the hell are you-"  
  
"Relax, I'm just here to watch ya.You know you told me to-" Carlos started, but Yugi cut him off.  
  
"Yes I did say that, but nows not the time." Yugi started to shove Carlos out of the doorway.  
  
"Yugi, what is going on?" Both Yami, who just got there and Carlos, who was trying to stop Yugi from shoving him off.  
  
"Who are you?" Yami asked Carlos, Yugi stopped shoving Carlos and Carlos just stood blankly at Yugi.  
  
"Yami, this is Carlos, he's a friend of mine and he's going to stay with me for a while. Now while you two get acciainted, I'm getting dressed." Yugi made his way through both Yami and Carlos and bounded up the stairs, leaving a confused, concrened Yami and a suspicious, concerned Carlos.  
  
~*~ Minutes later, Yugi came back dressed and ready for school. He grabbed Carlos' arm and practically dragged him down the street without talking to him or Yami in the prossess.  
  
"Yugi, what is going on?" Carlos asked, "YUGI!!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Yugi snapped back, dropping Carlos' arm. Carlos sighed and knelt down to Yugi's level. (I have to admit, the guy who's playing Carlos is pretty tall)  
  
"Yugi. What. Is. Wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Yugi." Carlos gave him 'the eye.' Yugi shuddered.  
  
"Fine....I confessed my feelings to Yami."  
  
Death silence.  
  
"I'm a total loser."  
  
"No you aren't" Carlos offended, pulling Yugi to an embrace. "No you aren't."  
  
"Why didn't Yami answer me?" Yugi asked Carlos. Carlos sighed again and looked at Yugi eye to eye, saphire azure met amythest violet.  
  
"Give him some time Yugi, like you needed time to get the nerve to tell him." Carlos said finally, "He's not going to get a straight answer righ' off the bat."  
  
Yugi wiped his eyes, "Yeah, I guess I could."  
  
Carlos patted Yugi's shoulder, "That's the old Yugi, now let's go."  
  
Yugi nodded as they both walked to school.  
  
~*~ Hours at school, Carlos began his school as an exchange student at Domino High and spent time at lunch with Yugi. Every time Carlos would look over his shoulder, he would see some girls giggling and smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"You know, if Lilly was here, she would be blowing their heads off." Yugi informed. Carlos just blushed at the comment with no comebacks.  
  
Yugi turned around and saw Joey coming towards them, "Oh boy, Joey's comin' over here. Just stay casual, will ya?"  
  
Carlos looked over his shoulder, "Joey?"  
  
Yugi nodded, "Yeah, the guy with the blonde hair."  
  
Carlos saw him, "Ah, he doesn't seem like anythin's goin' his way."  
  
Joey walked over to Yugi and Carlos' table and sat down, glaring at Carlos in the prosses. Carlos looked at the floor in silence. 'Guess I'm going to have a problem wtih him.'  
  
Joey looked at Carlos again, "Sorry that I glared at ya buddy, it's just that I'm not in a good mood today."  
  
Carlos looked up at him and nodded, "It's all good, everyone's not goin' to have their day."  
  
Joey nodded, and held out a hand. "Yeah, Joey's my name, what's your's?"  
  
"Carlos Storm at your service." he took the hand and shook it pretty firmly.  
  
'Man, he's got a good grip.' Joey thought as he felt his hands almost get crushed.  
  
Yugi smiled, "Now that you guys got aquainted, now what?"  
  
~*~  
  
Joey stood outside after school, watching Yugi and Carlos talk near the trees. Joey kept on wondering why Carlos wore that ruby cloak in the first place. He looked at the cloak and saw it's velvet surface shine over the sunset light.  
  
"Anything happened, Joey?" Yami asked, who appeared from the shadows.  
  
Joey turned around, "Yeah, I got some suspicions on that Carlos guy. He seems cool, but what bothers me is that he's wearing a cloak and it has the same latch like Yugi's purple cloak had."  
  
Yami nodded, "Yes, I've noticed that as well. Do you think its something that both are in? Are they in some kind of secret group that we don't know about?"  
  
Joey shrugged, "Maybe, let's watch them and find out."  
  
"Yes...Let's"  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi and Carlos sat near the trees, both in silence, Yugi looked at Carlos and asked him a simple question, "Carlos? What happened to your parents?"  
  
Carlos leaned back into the trees, sighing, "It's a long story Yugi, my mom died at birth, so my dad had to raise me, which was hard, because he was a monestic and he wasn't around much. So I had a hard life, til those damn scientists killed my father when he was trying to protect me from giving me up to them...at least Lilly's grandparents took me in." he blushed at her name. "Lilly was always there for me, we've been friends for a long time."  
  
"That's why you have a crush on her."  
  
"Yep, she was a savior....a guardian angel." Carlos said dreamily. "She's amazing."  
  
"Yeah, she's really nice, really understanding. She's like a big sister to me."  
  
"Heh, guess you could put it that way." Carlos remarked. "Besides, we _are_ two years older than you are."  
  
"Yeah, and that sucks." Yugi pouted, and Carlos just laughed softly.  
  
Just then, Carlos' cell phone rang.  
  
"Damnit, I told them I was on break...but do they listen? Nooooooooo" Carlos muttered as he pulled out his cell phone and answered it, "What?!"  
  
Pause.  
  
"You mean? Are you saying that.........okay, but now?!....okay, if you're so sure." He hangs up the phone and looks at Yugi, "We got work to do"  
  
Both of them get up and run towards the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami blinked, "They're going to the forest...but why?"  
  
"Maybe we'll find some answers...Comon." Joey ran after them, with Yami at his heels.  
  
~*~ Muahahahaha!! I love leavin' you guys like this ^_^ anyways, R/R!! 


	7. Unexpected

~*~Crying Alone in the Dark~*~ Don't own, don't sue. READ!!  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi and Carlos ran quickly and swiftly down the forest in silence. Both then stopped at the middle of the forest. Carlos looked around.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, Carlos looked at him. "I'm not sure. Let's go faster."  
  
Yugi nodded and ran more faster than before, also did Carlos.  
  
Then a loud roar echoed thoughout the forest area. Both of them froze at the spot.  
  
"Aw shit." both of them said in unison.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami noticed the loud roar. Feeling the hairs on his back raise up, sending goosebumps in his skin.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Joey asked, he looked at the two shocked teens up ahead, "Those two seem to know what it was."  
  
Yami nodded, "It seems like they do, let's keep a close eye and see what they do."  
  
Joey looked at him, then nodded and stood near a tree, waiting for anything sudden.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi stood fearfully around him, waiting for any sudden movements. Carlos had the same fear, but hid it with a huge frown across his face. Yugi looked up at him and asked, "What are we going to do? Are we going to respond?"  
  
Carlos shook his head, "No, we aren't this wasn't expected, we gotta get to Lilly before anything else happens. Besides, it's daylight, and you know it comes to our disadvantage."  
  
Yugi nodded, "You have a point there,"  
  
"Let's go before they call and give us a second warning before they attack." Both of them started to run. Keeping a quick glance to see if there was anything behind them.  
  
Carlos ran behind Yugi. Making sure that if Yugi fell, then Carlos had a good chance of getting him out of there. Besides, the Crenations would attack the weakest one first and usually Yugi was underestimated for a weak one. (YUGI IS NOT A WEAKLING!! *bashes Carlos on the head*)  
  
Yugi ran a little more faster, afraid of the Crenations attacking. Carlos took note of this and yelled, "Yugi! We have to stay together or they're going to attack!!"  
  
Yugi didn't listen, he kept his pace and focused on the road in front of him.  
  
"Yugi!! Yu-" Carlos started, but gave out a loud howl of pain. Yugi quickly turned around to see a flash of green strike past Carlos' back, sending Carlos to fall forwards.  
  
"CARLOS!?! CARLOS!!!" Yugi ran towards him, dodging an incoming beam.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami's eyes widened when he saw that beam of green light strike Carlos' back. Seeing the rip of his ruby cloak and blue shirt and through his tanned skin, releasing flesh and blood fly.  
  
Joey stood in shock as Yugi dodged the next beam. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"We got to help them!!" Yami insisted, he ran towards the two indangered (dunno if that's a word O.o) teens.  
  
"Yami wait!!" Joey yelled and followed.  
  
Yugi looked up, 'Oh Kami-sama no.'  
  
"Yugi!!" Yami called, he ran in a more quick pace than before, trying his best to reach his hikari.  
  
"YAMI WATCH OUT!!" Joey shouted, seeing a red beam head towards Yami.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Yugi yelled as Yami was hit, but he couldn't tell where.  
  
~*~ MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*cough hack cough* Okay, I swallowed my gum, anyways, R/R!! 


	8. Crenations

~*~Crying Alone in the Dark~*~ ~*~Don't own, Don't sue, Just read~*~ ~*~  
  
Yugi watched in horror as Yami got stuck by an incoming beam that stuck him sideways. Yami gave a loud yell in pain as he fell to his knees, clutching his left arm.  
  
"YAMI!!" Yugi cried, as another beam headed towards his darker half. But a blur of black swept past him and went between the beam and Yami, causing the beam to fly back where it came from.  
  
Yugi then reginized the black cloak with the exact cresent latch, "Lilly!! You made it just in time!!"  
  
Lilly turned to him and nodded, "Yep, luckily."  
  
Carlos groaned in pain, "Lilly, we gotta get out of here, you know what they're after!"  
  
Lilly nodded, "Of course I do, I don't have it though."  
  
Loud cackles of laughs echoed through the forest, sending chills through all the teenager's backs. Three men jumped out from the bushes with swords in their hands, as though ready to battle.  
  
"What do you mean, 'I don't have it though', bitch?" One of them asked, Lilly growled, "I'm not giving it to you, it was Lionheart's order. If he says not to give it, I won't give it."  
  
"Well, _our_ orders were if we didn't get what we wanted, we would destroy the ones responsible for it, I guess it would be more fun just to toy with those two mortals over there," the second man said, gesturing to Joey and Yami.(Okay, Yami isn't mortal, but the guy doesn't know about Yami's shadow powers, okay? Okay.)  
  
"You won't lay a _finger_ on them." Lilly said, going between them and the two confused teens, "Not on _my_ watch."  
  
"Then I guess we'll have to destroy you instead." They raised their swords and charged, Lilly took advantage and dodged their attack, drawing her sword as well.  
  
The three men started to create aura on the three swords they held, about to attack, Lilly putted her sword away and took two steps back. The auras connected and shot towards her. She pulled her cloak over her face and body, making a sheild as the beam reflected like a mirror and shot back at them. Causing all of them to fall on their rears.  
  
Lilly rose her hand, as blue aura surronded her, she pushed her hand forwards and sending the beam right at them, sending them flying yards away from them.  
  
Frightened and dazed they ran off.  
  
"Bakas," Lilly muttered, she turned to Carlos, then at Yami. "Guess you two weren't as quick enough ne?"  
  
"Look Lilly, just get us healed so we can get the hell out of here before those bakas come back!!" Carlos snapped, then groaning in pain.  
  
"Alright, daddy, I'm coming." Lilly said sarcastically as she gently placed her hands on the wound, causing Carlos to inhale sharply. White light surronded her hands, making it brighter, and soon bright as of putting a mirror reflecting over the sunlight. When the light faded, the only thing left was just the torn shirt and cloak.  
  
"Guess I'm going to have to sew that _again_ ain't I?" Lilly said sweatdropping, knowing numerous times she had to sew it over and over.  
  
"Shut up." Carlos muttered as he stood up with the help of Yugi. Lilly turned around and saw Yami still wincing and clutching his left arm.  
  
"Here," she held out her hand, Yami looked up at the tall girl who had a small smile, "I can heal that up for ya, it's better getting it healed than infected isn't it?" Yami nodded and took her hand, slowly she lifted him from the ground, then Lilly caught a glimse of the wound, the beam took full hit on Yami's arm, it was so deep that you could closely see his bone. (*shudders at thought*)  
  
"Kuso." Lilly hissed, she gently placed her hands on Yami's arm, just like she did on Carlos' back. A sharp coming and going pain stung Yami's arm, causing it to go numb, feeling as though his skin was being stretched to cover up the wound, when she removed her hands and Yami's arm was fully healed with no scars whatsoever.  
  
"Holy Kuso."(hey, the Kuso's holy ^^) Joey said in shock. Lilly just giggled, "Anyways, let's just get out of here, ne?"  
  
"Not so fast!" someone yelled as two men jumped out of nowhere and placed gags over Yami and Joey's mouths. Both tried to struggle, but the chemical seemed to knock them senseless.  
  
All three teens just stood in horror, Lilly ran two steps and then one of the men looked at her and said, "Lionhearts orders. If humans see combat of Crenations and Moonestics, they must be brainwashed."  
  
"You can't do that!!" Yugi cried.  
  
"Yeah, besides, they didn't do anything about this!" Carlos argued. Lilly nodded and added, "I want to see Lionheart in person before you even place any chemical into those guys' heads!!"  
  
~*~ Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh things are startin' to heat up now, eh? Well, r/r!! 


	9. Lionheart

~*~Crying Alone in the Dark~*~ ~*~Don't own. Read!!~*~  
  
The three teens walked towards Professor Lionheart's office, all three knowing that they were going to get chewed up for the little incident _and_ 'mistakenly' let Yami and Joey see it. (It's like letting a 5 year old see porn or sumthin'....okay, that gave me a bad image...*pukes* excuse me)  
  
Lilly opened the office door and saw Lionheart, an old fable man with peppered short hair, and aszure blue eyes that seemed to look like crystals in the light. He looked from the papers he was looking at and nodded at the teens who respectfully bowed their heads and then took a seat.  
  
Lionheart cleared his throat, "Miss White...Mr. Storm...Mr. Motou, you three know why you are here, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes sir," All three said in unison.  
  
"I know you three were trying to defend yourselfs _and_ were defending mortal friends of Yugi's. But that doesn't mean I have to hold up the reason _not_ to earse their memories of this incident."  
  
"But it's not going to do anything isn't it Professor?" Lilly argued softly, "I mean, Yugi was thinking of telling Yami about this whole mess."  
  
Lionheart looked at Yugi, "Is this true?"  
  
"Hai, it's true Lionheart-chan" Yugi said quietly.  
  
Lionheart sighed and looked at Lilly, "Miss White, I need you to be on duty tonight, I think I have to talk to Yugi for a brief moment alone. Mr. Storm, I want you to take Lilly's place of the paperwork until she gets back. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Both nodded, "Hai, Lionheart."  
  
"Good, now go along you two." Lionheart motioned them out of the room. Both gave Yugi reasuring looks and walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
Carlos closed the door behind him and looked at Lilly, "Now what? Yugi's in trouble because of us!!"  
  
"I know, Carlos, don't make me feel worse." Lilly said annoyed as she leaned on the opposite wall.  
  
"It's not your fault, Lionheart will settle something." Carlos said reasurringly, Lilly nodded and looked at Carlos, "But what if he says that he has to earase their minds?"  
  
Carlos looked down, "Hopefully that won't happen." He sighed and straightened up his cloak, "Gotta go do your dirty work while you do mine."  
  
Lilly nodded and both went separate ways.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi fidgetted nervously in his chair, looking at Lionheart with completly fearful eyes.  
  
Lionheart gave a small smile and said, "Yugi, you aren't in trouble because of what happened, but I need to tell you that-"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened, "Proffessor!! Yami and Joey didn't mean any harm!! Honest! They were attacked just like Carlos did! I know they would keep our secret, I know we can trust them!!"  
  
Lionheart raised his hand to silence Yugi, "Yugi, my boy, I know that we could probably trust them, but that doesn't mean that they would keep it _permenatly_"  
  
Yugi's eyes filled with tears, feeling hopeless for the final dession.  
  
Lionheart softened, "Yugi, I must tell you that you can only tell Yami and then we must earase Joey's mind if you're going to be that way, and _if_ Yami succeeds to keep the secret, then we'll think about giving Joey's memory of the incident. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, Lionheart."  
  
~*~ Yami slowly opened his eyes, 'what a weird dream.' he then noticed that he was sleeping on a couch. 'Since when did I sleep on this?' He sat up and looked around, it looked like he was in an office.  
  
"About time you woke up, Sleeping beauty."  
  
Yami jumped and saw Carlos working on some papers, his eyes completly glued to the paper that he was reading.  
  
"Carlos? What is going-"  
  
"Yami, relax, you ain't going to die," Carlos muttered as he worked on some files, "Just relax until Yugi comes back."  
  
"Where is he?" Yami demanded, his ruby eyes glowering at Carlos who didn't make eye contact.  
  
"He's talking to someone in particular, I must say."  
  
"Where at? I want to see him."  
  
"Yami, I'm afraid I can't do that." Carlos said, looking up at Yami with his dark blue sapphires.  
  
"Why not?!" Yami roared as he made eye to eye contact with Carlos. Carlos didn't flinch. Instead, he sighed and went back to his papers.  
  
"Because if I let you go from here before Yugi gets here, I'm going to be in trouble."  
  
"Just watch me, Carlos!" Yami walked towards the door.  
  
Carlos looked up without moving his head, "Not so fast Yami."  
  
Yami reached for the handle, but when he blinked, he was facing Carlos back at his desk.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"It's a simple spell Yami, don't be surprised, I haven't used my _real_ power yet." Carlos said annoyed as he went through his papers once more.  
  
"What real power are you talking about?" Yami roared once more, getting pissed that he was being pushed around.  
  
"This" Carlos said simply as he raised his hand towards Yami. Yami felt his neck buckle being tightened as it cutted off Yami's breathing circulation. Carlos flexed his hand and the buckle lossened, as Yami gasped for air.  
  
"Now you know." Carlos muttered as he stood up and put a file away.  
  
Yami was astonished, "Can you do anything else?"  
  
Carlos looked at the tri-colored haired teen. "Of course." Carlos looked eye to eye with Yami. Yami felt something warm surround his head.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yami asked, trying his best to stay calm.  
  
"Reading your past." Carlos said, "I guess you and Yugi were fighting when we met ne? And he admitted feelings to you? And you wanted to admit to him, but he went to answer the door. Am I correct?"  
  
Yami's eyes widened, that _was_ what happened.  
  
"I got abilities, Yami, and trully, I shouldn't tell you, but Yugi does as well." Carlos said seriously as he focused on the paperwork.  
  
"What kind of abilities?" Yami asked, finally he could get the answers he was searching for.  
  
Carlos didn't answer. He looked outside and saw the sun set. "Nice sunset eh?"  
  
Yami grabbed Carlos by the shoulders and glared at him eye to eye once more, "Tell me, Carlos."  
  
Carlos shrugged his shoulders off of Yami's grip and sighed, "You'll have to ask Yugi himself."  
  
Yami stood there, shook his head and sat on the couch. Thinking of what information he had recived from Carlos so far. 'What _kind_ of abilities? Is this what Yugi was trying to hide?'  
  
"You're quite right, Yami." Carlos said, Yami looked at him, "I read minds too, get with the program, Yami."  
  
Yami growled and stood up, "Look, I don't know who or _what_ you are, just tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
Carlos chuckled softly, "You sound like Lilly when she's angry."  
  
Yami was ticked, but nothing seemed to rock Carlos off his rocker. He raised his hands to heaven and then slumped back on the couch, waiting for Yugi's return.  
  
~*~ WEE!! CHAPPIE DONE!! R/R!! 


	10. Wondering Why

~*~Crying Alone in the Dark~*~ If you still don't know that I don't own Yugioh,boy you're stupid  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi sat quietly at the seat he was sitting on Lionheart looked at him and sighed, "Yugi, you still remember why your grandfather and parents died, am I correct?"  
  
"Hai, they wanted me to be free from pain, from things that I wouldn't regret of being a moonestic. They didn't want me to have the pain like they did before I was born." Yugi said sadly, looking down at the floor, letting crystaline tears roll down his cheeks.  
  
"Yes, being half human and half beast isn't easy as it looks, Yugi, you know that Lilly, Carlos and Jeana have faced the same bumpy road and they _still_ face the hard times, it's hard for Lilly especcially because she only has her little sister to care for, but soon, she might have to tell her little sister the truth sooner or later that she is not her sister biologically." Lionheart said sadly, remembering all the terrible stories and tales the young moonestics have told and have faced in the past just because of their kind.  
  
Yugi sniffed, "Yeah, becuase her parents died when Lilly was three, then when Lilly got older, she adopted Angie because she heard that she would go to an orphanage if she wasn't adopted."  
  
"Yes, it was a good thing that Lilly's father passed down his will (1) to her, so the money could support her and Angie. Besides, there wasn't anyone to care for them but each other. Lilly was always there for Angie, and Angie stayed real close to Lilly because she was her only support that she had. Neither one of them had any family so it made it look like they were ment together like sisters."  
  
"Does Carlos have problems?" Yugi asked Lionheart, he sighed and nodded, "Carlos is really handleing the stress because of the loss of his parents, he always is in deep thought when no one talks to him, it gives him time to think to himself at times, so he's pretty much a good advisor when it comes to situations like that. He seems to be more like a phycologist, though he really doesn't show it."  
  
"And Jeana?"  
  
"She lives with her aunt and grandmother, she doesn't know anything about her parents whatsoever, even her aunt and grandmother don't know either. Jeana ususally is a loner, Yugi and she's mostly spends her time on duty to be alone, she doesn't like talking that much. Reasons why is because she's in deep thought of her parents, not knowing if they are dead...or alive."  
  
Yugi sighed deeply, he and his moonestic friends have a lot in common, they all lost their parents, and are living under someone else's roof. (Carlos is living with Lilly, remember that)  
  
"I suggest you better get going now, Yugi, your friend Yami probably is wondering where you are," Lionheart said finally, sensing Yugi's tension and jits to get out of here.  
  
"Arigiotou Lionheart" Yugi said quickly before leaving towards the door. (I'm sorry if I spell japanese things wrong, I'm just not used to it, that's all!!)  
  
"Oh and Yugi."  
  
"Hai?" Yugi turned back to face the professor.  
  
"You will do the midnight duty with Lilly after you have explained everything to Yami."  
  
"Hai, I will do that professor." Yugi said, bowing respectfully to him before leaving the office.  
  
Yugi closed the door quietly, and briskly walked towards Lilly's office where Yami and Carlos were, hoping that nothing happened between them while he was gone.  
  
When he made it, he knocked on the door a few times. He heard some yelling, then a crash of the window breaking. Yugi sweatdropped, 'I knew those two are dangerous against each other.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Yami....relax....please before someone.....like me.....gets hurt." Carlos said, who was standing and having his hands sheilding his face, defending himself.  
  
Yami, who looked like he was Satan that came to kill and steal souls, was holding a chair over his head. (I was only joking about the Satan part, don' kill me!! *cowers*)  
  
"Oh really? I won't put this chair down until you tell me where Yugi is."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you until you put the damn chair down you baka!!"  
  
"Gladly" Yami muttered as he threw the chair at Carlos, who ducked, but not in time for the cloak to get caught on the chair that flew out the window, but then the cloak got caught on the shattered glass and ripped tremendously.  
  
"AWW SHIT!!" Carlos yelled as he ducked under the desk.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Carlos!?!? What the hell is going on in there!?!?"  
  
Yugi.  
  
Yami went up to the door and opened it, Yugi walked in and his eyes widened, "YAMI!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO-"  
  
"I'm right here." Carlos muttered, who was still under the desk.  
  
"Why don't you come out, you big nanny?" Yami said, but ended up getting a kick on the leg by Yugi.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Yami. Yugi, go get the extra cloak out of Lilly's closet."  
  
"But Lilly would-"  
  
"Aw, she won't care, just do as I say."  
  
Yugi sighed and went to the closet and opened the door, revealing two cloaks, one was dark forest green, and another saphire blue. He grabbed the blue one, and threw it over the desk, which Carlos caught it and dragged it under the desk with him.  
  
After afew minutes, Carlos came back out with the cloak on him. "Thanks Yugi. Anyways, Lilly's going to be mad about a missing cloak, chair and a broken window."  
  
Yugi sweatdropped. Yami just blinked, 'Why did Carlos come out without the cloak? Does he depend on it for some reason?'  
  
~*~  
  
MUAHAHAHA!! I'm so cruel to you people ne? Well, r/r!!! 


	11. Lilly's Daily Dose of Dicipline

~*~Crying Alone in the Dark~*~ ~*~Don't own, don't sue~*~  
  
Carlos lead Yugi and Yami to his dormitory minutes later, knowing that Lilly would meet them there. _And_ also knowing that Lilly is going to be really ticked when she finds out that Yami and Carlos had yet _another_ fight in her office.  
  
"Yugi, give me my damn keys, I'm not going to pry them off those little fingers of yours."  
  
Yugi shook his head, "Not until you promise that you'll keep your mouth shut that I was the one that broke her ancient vase just to shut you two up."  
  
"Traitor." Both Yami and Carlos muttered.Yugi just snickered, and added, "Hey, she's the one nice to _me_ you know."  
  
"Yeah, only when she's done something bad like 'accidently' threw your leather pants out beacuse they were burnt but you said they were your favorite pants?"  
  
"THAT WAS GOOD PANTS I TELL YOU!! I'M SUEING!!!" Yugi yelled, Yami just sweatdroped, "So _that's_what happened to the pants I let you borrow."  
  
Carlos just rolled his eyes, "Fashion Freaks."  
  
Both Yugi and Yami glared at the blue eyed boy, "HEY!" ( Carlos: Well? Isn't it true that they worry about their clothes and hair? They act like girls!!! Billie: *pulls on Carlos' ear* Carlos: OW OW OW OW OW OW!!)  
  
"Just give me the damn keys!!" Carlos yelled, and then added, "Or I'll just take them and leave you out here to handle Miss White's Wrath of Bloody Murder."  
  
Both teens' eyes widened and Yugi imediately handed him the keys. "Thank you." Carlos said simply as he opened his door to the dormitory.  
  
~*~  
  
'Damn duty' Lilly muttered as she walked into her office. "HOLY SHIT!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Lilly's voice was heard around the hallways all three boys sweatdropped, "We're dead." they all said in unison as they went into Carlos' door and locked it.  
  
"Wait," Yugi said once they were in the room.  
  
"Wait what?" Yami asked Yugi.  
  
"Doesn't Lilly have abilities to unlock things?" Yugi asked Carlos, who paled, "I take that as a yes."  
  
"We're doomed," Yami said, not knowing what Lilly was going to do, but from the looks on Yugi and Carlos' faces, it doesn't seem to be pretty.  
  
"CARLOS!! YUGI!! YAMI!!! YOU GUYS ARE SOOO GOING TO BE ROAD KILL WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!"  
  
"We're doomed" all three boys said in unison as the door flew open.  
  
**Censored out for the little kiddies even though this is rated!!**  
  
All three boys seemed to feel like they were deaf for a while after Lilly pretty much yelled their brains out of their systems to not work for 5 minutes. And luckily she wasn't so abusive as she was with her mouth. (That's what my friends always say, but I'm evil both ways ^_^)  
  
Yami thought that his ear had fallen out, 'Gods, remind me not to trash Lilly's office again.'  
  
"Okay, I think you guys had heard enough of my mind." Lilly said as she slumped into a chair, Carlos looked at her, "Heard? I think I lost my hearing when you yelled megaphone wise at my ear."  
  
Lilly rolled her eyes, "Quit your complaining."  
  
Yami looked at Lilly, "Lilly, exactly how many times have you yelled like that to these two?"  
  
Lilly blinked then looked up and counted in her head, "I think about twice a week. A daily dosage of dicipline."  
  
Yami looked at the two moonestics, "I pity you."  
  
Carlos and Yugi nodded, "You should"  
  
Lilly just rubbed the back of her head, "Gomen nasi guys, just had a bad day on duty."  
  
"What happened?" Yugi asked, Lilly growled and replied, "Let's just say that Crenations are going mad at the forests, I don't know how I was able to stand them all."  
  
"Who else was at duty?" Carlos asked with interest.  
  
"Kirby, Jessica and Mark." Yugi and Carlos groaned, "Yeah, now you know."  
  
"What's so bad about them?" Yami asked Lilly, who had a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Just imagine Tea with a bunch of preps, Yami." Yugi muttered, Yami's eyes went huge, "I pity you too, Lilly."  
  
"Thanks I feel loved, Yami." Lilly muttered as she took some asprin. Yami blinked, 'Must be bad if she's taking three asprins.' (Yeah, I did that once, and I passed out)  
  
Carlos sighed, "Well, guess we have a lot of things to talk to you about our kind, eh Yami?"  
  
"Yes," Yami said, looking at Yugi, then Lilly and then Carlos, "What is going on?"  
  
~*~ I'm evil am I? R/R!! 


	12. Moonestic Battle!

~*~Crying Alone in the Dark~*~  
  
Don't own, don't sue, just read it, damnit.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi sighed, "Okay, Yami, when I was 13, grandpa told me-"  
  
Two people ran in with happy looks on their faces, Yami glared at the two, but they ignored him and started to whisper something into Carlos and Lilly's ear. Both looked at them, and said at the same time, "Moonestic battle!?! NOW?!?"  
  
"Yeah, Lilly, Carlos, Yugi comon' this is a one great tornement!! Everyone's going to be there! Plus everyone is going to bet on you guys! Lilly _is_ one of the best advanced moonestics in the whole school" At this Lilly blushed.  
  
"We're a little busy at the moment." Carlos started, but the one of the two teens grabbed Carlos and dragged him out of his dromitory. The other teen grabbed Lilly and Yugi and dragged them also. Yami blinking, then shrugged and followed as well.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you guys _sure_ these battles are _safe_?" Yami asked for what seemed to be the millionth time.  
  
"Yami. For. The. _Final_. Time. It's. Safe." Lilly said rather annoyed as she whacked him on the head.  
  
"Besides, you aren't the one that's battling." Yugi muttered as he putted his battle cloak on.  
  
"Yugi, that's the _reason_ I'm worrying!" Yami yelled, placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders, "Yugi, I'm supposed to be your guardian, and Lilly said that I can't inturupt even though you are losing."  
  
"Yami, I'll be fine, if I'd handled a bunch of eighteen-year-olds that would look like they could use some anger management, I can handle them in battle."  
  
"Hey!!" Both Carlos and Lilly said in unison. Both of them had their battle cloaks on. Lilly had a midnight black and Carlos had dark ruby while Yugi had deep amethyst. (By the way, the colors on the cloaks signify their level.)  
  
"Guys, it's only a joke." Yugi muttered, Carlos grabbed him into a headlock and gave him a noogie (is that how it's spelled?) "You better be joking, you little-"  
  
"Kids, quit horsing around." Lilly said rolling her eyes, "We gotta figure out who we are against."  
  
Lilly looked at the paper and paled, "Yugi, Carlos.....you guys are against each other....then whoever wins......goes against what follows."  
  
Carlos and Yugi looked at each other....then high-fived each other, Lilly and Yami just...stared in shock.  
  
"_Now_ we'll see who's better, eh Yugi?" Carlos said with a wink. Yugi sneered evilly, "We'll see, Carlos Joshua Storm, we'll see."  
  
"Alright guys, I'm battling against Kirby, she's at my level....hopefully she won't go crying to her daddy like she did the _last_ time I kicked her ass." Lilly said with a smirk as she walked off towards the stadium.  
  
~*~  
  
Lilly walked in with confidence in her eyes as Kirby, walked in as well. The stadium was jam packed with moonestics, bustleing and cheering on their favorite moonestic.  
  
"So Lilly-ki, ready to be defeated?" Kirby said assultingly, Lilly darkened, "Well see who will be crying to their daddy after the battle." (adding a -ki to the end of a name is kind of an insult in moonestic ways)  
  
"That would be you Lillian, wait....you don't _have_ a father:" Kirby said in hatred, Lilly gave a cold look, "Leave my father out of this or I'm going to make you look like you've been to hell and back!!"  
  
~*~  
  
In the stands, Yugi, Carlos and Yami are sitting in the front row, seeing the two girls give each other cold glares. When Yugi left to go get some drinks, Yami decided to talk to Carlos.  
  
"Boy, I hope they don't kill each other before the battle." Yami said to Carlos, who just laughed, "Don't worry Yami, Lilly knows how to keep her hands to herself, besides, if you attack before the battle, you're automatically discualified."  
  
"So how do you know if they win?" Yami asked, Carlos leaned back eating his popcorn and said, "It's the ref's dession if the opponent is able to continue. So if Lilly or Kirby falls, then the ref will decide if she would be able to continue on."  
  
"Is there anything illegal?"  
  
"Well, the only thing illegal in the battles is using attacks that could surely kill the opponent, no one has really done it before, luckily."  
  
"Has anyone ever died in a battle?" Yami asked bleekly, Carlos chuckled and shook his head, "Not that I could think of."  
  
"One final question Carlos," Yami said quietly, Carlos looked at Yami and then nodded, "Go on."  
  
"Are you going to hurt Yugi?"  
  
There was a deep silence between the two and then Carlos cracked up laughing, Yami death glared the blue eyed boy, so Carlos stopped, wiped the tears from his eyes, and said, "I would never think of it, Yami."  
  
"Good," Yami said finnaly before looking at the two girls who were about to battle.  
  
~*~  
  
Muahahaha! Short Chappie! Sorry! Ne ways, this is how the battles are in following:  
  
Battle 1: Lilly vs. Kirby Battle 2:Carlos vs. Yugi Battle 3: Winner of Battle 1 vs. Mark Battle 4: Winner of Battle 2 vs. Jessica Finnal Battle: Winner of Battle 3 vs. Winner of Battle 4  
  
~Here's the types of cloaks that show what level they are in: (Highest to lowest)~ Gold- Headmaster Silver- Vice Headmaster Bronze-Officer Black- Final Year- Pre-Officer Blue- 5th/6th year (Some people can skip, like Lilly did since she was advanced) Red- 5th year Purple- 4th year Green- 3rd year Grey- 2nd year Brown- 1st year  
  
Types of Elementals Fire Earth Thunder Herbal Aqua Pshycic  
  
Strength Levels Light Dark Lunar Solar Astral Rainbow  
  
Speed Levels- (1-10, 10 being the highest) 


	13. Kiddnapping 1

~*~Crying Alone in the Dark~*~ Don't own. Read!  
  
~*~  
  
Just as the moonestic battle was beginning, two cloaked figures were standing in the darkness. Both were wearing the similar cloaks, only they had a yin-yang latch on their cloaks. The taller one stood on one of the pedestals and the other watched from the back. The shorter one looked up and made a hiss. The other looked down and jumped off the pedestal and landed to the right of the other. The light reflected a little to show her deep crimson lips. She forwned, "What do you want this time, Yali? It's not time you know."  
  
Yali, the shorter one sighed and said, "Change of plans Desera." he walked over to the crack and saw the two moonestics bow to the other. "She said to go ahead and do it now."  
  
Desera frowned deeper, "What? You mean that we have to do it now-" she was rewarded with a smack on the face.  
  
"Shut up, we don't want the moonestics hearing you baka!" Yali said as he backed out and grabbed some sort of device. "Just get to your position and grab the originals."  
  
Desera shook her head, letting some of her brown hair, simmilar to Lilly's come out of the cloak. "Don't make any mistakes, Yali. We want the originals _unharmed_ not mulipulated."  
  
Yali glared, his violet eyes similar to Yugi's flashed dangerously, "I know what I'm doing!" Desera rolled her eyes and walked off into the shadows.  
  
~*~  
  
Calros blinked uncertainly, Yami looked at him and watched how the black haired boy seemingly felt tense. Yami could tell he could sense something. He looked over and saw Yugi cheering Lilly on, he didn't seem like he sensed anything. Yami looked at Carlos again, "What's wrong?"  
  
Carlos blinked again and looked at Yami with those saphire eyes, "I'm not sure, I feel like somethings wrong....something......out of place."  
  
"Out of place?" Yami asked confused. Carlos nodded and replied, "Something that seems like something bad is going to happen.....An' I don' like it at all." Yami frowned, he felt like something was wrong now that Carlos mentioned it. It seemed like he could sense that something was going to happen. (Okay, people count how many times I've used 'something.')  
  
Yugi looked at Carlos and shook his head, " Carlos, quit having your sixth sense on so much. It gives you false futures."  
  
Carlos shook his head, "But I know there's something wrong even thought it doesn't look like it!" (grrrr that 'something' grrrrrr)  
  
Yami sighed, "I think Carlos is right, Yugi, I sense something too." (AHH I hate that word now *pouts*)  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes, "Worrywarts."  
  
~*~  
  
Yali was fiddling around with the device in his hands. Desera was standing on the pedestal watching him with amusement. Yali was pushing the red button repeatedly, growling in frustration. Desera rolled her eyes, "Yali."  
  
Yali growled and looked up, "What?!?" he hissed, Desera giggled lightly and said, "Some advice."  
  
Yali's eyes turned half-lidded, "What advice?"  
  
Desera giggled harder, "You don't just _push_ the red button."  
  
Yali cocked an eyebrow, "Then what the hell do you do?"  
  
"You slam your hand on it real hard like a maniac."  
  
Yali blinked, "Really? Oh, remind me to do that to your head."  
  
"Whatever." Desera muttered as Yali slammed his hand on the button.  
  
~*~ BOOM!!  
  
Before Lilly and Kirby knew it, both were flying into the air from an explosion, both ramming into the walls of the stadium stands. Kirby was knocked out senseless while Lilly was still trying to regain her senses of what was going on.  
  
While that was happening, Yugi flew backwards and colided into Yami, who slumped into the seat. Carlos stood up and jumped off the stands, running towards where Lilly was at.  
  
BOOM!!  
  
Another explosion caused Carlos to fly back landing on his side. He got on all fours and shook his head from the loud nosie that was echoing through his eardrums. He tried his best to look through the smoke and flames for Lilly as the crowds of people screamed and ran to the nearest exits.  
  
"Yugi get off of me!" Yami cried as Yugi made a scramble to get off his other half. When Yugi was off, Yami ran over and said, "I'm going to help Carlos, just stay here."  
  
"Yami wait-" Yugi started, but the former pharaoh already jumped of the stands and ran towards the black-haired boy. Yugi took a few steps back and ran into someone.  
  
"Gomen-" Yugi started, but his eyes and mouth were covered by a cloth. He tried to struggle, but the other was stronger. He was grabbed by the arms and was dragged out of the stadium. But little did the stranger know that Yugi dropped something to the floor as he was taken out of the arena.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile Lilly was trying to see where she was. She looked up and saw two people coming her way. Before she could yell for help, a cloth was put over her mouth. She tried to struggle, but she too, was under the influence of a stonger person. She was whacked on the head, which caused her to go out like a light. The person grabbed her and flung her over their shoulder. Casting one look at the two coming people, the mysterious person ran off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lilly?!?!?!"  
  
After the smoke cleared, Yami and Carlos were shocked to find that Lilly wasn't anywhere to be found. Yami went back to the stands to check if Yugi was alright, but to find no one there.  
  
"Yugi!?!? Yugi!?!?" Yami looked everywhere, he looked at Carlos, who too, had a defeated look on his face.  
  
"Where could they be!?" Yami demanded, Carlos tensed slightly and replied, "I don't know, Yami. Listen, we shouldn't panic. Maybe there's a reason why they're gon-" Then Carlos notice something on the ground. He picked it up and examined it.  
  
"What is that?" Yami asked, it was some sort of pendant. It looked like it was a part of another which was a white sun half-wise like a yin-yang, only part of it.  
  
"The Solar Eclipse." Carlos muttered. Yami looked at him, "The Solar what?"  
  
"The Solar Eclipse, Yami. This is what those four guys were looking for. And Yugi had it the whole time. It's a powerful object, Yami, and it can only be worn by a pure person of heart. There is another piece to this which is the Lunar Eclipse and once they are put together, the Astral Eclipse is formed, but since it was too powerful,we had to separate it into two pendants.............."  
  
"What?" Yami asked, wondering why Carlos didn't continue.  
  
"Lilly has the Lunar Eclipse." 


End file.
